Item World
The item world is a complex maze of floating platforms and vast space that exists within every item. To get to the Item world you need the help of an Item Worlder. Due to the popularity of the interdimensional destination, Item worlders are popular and there are always quite a few through the Netherworld. On each floor there are various items laying about, monsters, and geo symbols which will attempt to hinder your progress. There is also a gate (Sometimes guarded) which you can use to travel to the next level. You can alternatively defeat every other creature in the room to get to the next one. For every 2 levels you clear, the item you have entered gains a permanent +1 enchantment (to a maximum of +5). If you defeated the enemies to clear the level, you may gain a random specialist on the weapon. The chance is 25%, which increases by +5 for every +1 the weapon has. If the item is not a masterwork weapon, clearing 2 levels of the Item World will make it masterwork. The enemies in the heart realm gain strength from the item gaining strength, making it difficult to level it up further as they don't want you to have nice things. This also alleviates the DM's fears of having to deal with a player who gets +5 weapons at level 1. In addition, when they reach the 10th level of an item and make it a +10 item, they will have to face an additional more powerful enemy at the end called an Item King. The strength of the monster is dependent on the item and the variables are listed on the following table. Stack all that apply. When a character is defeated in the item, they are ejected from the item and cannot re-enter until everyone who entered before has left. If the entire party is defeated in the item, they will be ejected from it and their progress will be lost. If you leave the item world through an Item Worlder (You can only leave every time you complete 2 levels) or a Mr Gency's exit (Can be used at any time). It will save your progress, thus allowing you to return to where you left off. After every 2 levels, there is a 50% chance of going to the "Innocent Town" where you can talk to living manifestations of your enchantments and a physical embodiments of any intelligence your item has. Here you can pass Item Bills in the item senate. A Dungeon master may not wish to traverse the Item world through a dungeon crawl as randomized dungeons can be tedious and take a lot of play time, so there are rules for attempting to traverse an item with minimum time. Doing so takes 1 day, and they must roll on the following chart, up to 9 people can spend their day doing it with that character to attempt to aid another. However they do not get any additional aid another bonuses from abilities such as delinquent. They can only grant the +2. When entering, you roll a single d20 and add your level to it. You can make a Knowledge the planes and a Martial Knowledge skill check before entering (Same DC as the other check) to gain a +2 bonus from each to this roll. When entering, determine if you plan to fight or avoid. If fighting, you can make an attack roll or caster level check against the DC to grant yourself a +2 bonus to the roll. If avoiding you can make an acrobatics or stealth check against the DC to gain a +2 bonus. If you choose to fight remember there are chances to gain random enchantments. An Item Worlder gains an additional bonus equal to it's Item worlder level when doing this. If you possess the Braggart evility when doing this, you can add your relevant ability modifier to this roll. The following is a table to reference the DC for what they are attempting to accomplish and how long it takes. Though these feats can't be accomplished swiftly in world, they can be accomplished swiftly with rolls outside of dungeon crawling. Don't forget to roll for innocent towns and If the item is destroyed while you are still in it, everyone within is ejected and takes 10d6+ 2d6 per +1 in the item's overall enchantment bonus damage bypassing all damage reduction and similar abilities or evilities like pringer protection. When in the item world, you can use the Item traversal ability again to leave as if utilizing a Mr. Gency's exit.